


I Love My Best Friend

by angelrizen_17



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrizen_17/pseuds/angelrizen_17
Summary: Makoto has confessed to his best friend and becomes impatient waiting for his reply.





	

I starred at Haru as he ate his mackerel and watched the movie I picked out. This is our first time being alone since I confessed that I liked him. He didn't say anything at the time, which scared me a little but then he invited me to spend the night on Friday, so here I am. He still hasn't said anything about it though. I knew he wasn't mad but beyond that, I couldn't tell how he felt. I can always tell what he's thinking but now it's like I've lost the ability.  
We've been friends for a long time, and I don't want to loose him.

*Flashback~* (back to when they were about 10)  
"Hi Nanase!" I smile as I run up beside him.  
"Hi," he says softly.  
"I saw you yesterday at the pool, do you like to swim?" I asked him. He nods softly. "It's not safe to swim by yourself, you know."  
"I didn't have anyone to go with me..." He says.  
"Hm? Well I could go with you, if you want?" I ask him. He looks over at me for a moment and then looks forward again.  
"You can come if you want." He says and I smile at him. We walk to the pool and he imminently takes off his clothes and jumps in the water. I go to the bathroom and change into my trunks and then join him.  
"Hey, can I call you Haru?" I ask as I swim up next to him. He nods softly as he floats on his back in the water.  
We swam for a long time before Haru got out. "Thank you for swimming with me." He says softly.  
"No problem, I had fun." I say. "I'll come swimming when ever you want."  
"Ok." He says after a quiet moment. "Let's swim tomorrow then."

*Present Time*  
All I want to do now is reach out and touch him, and squeeze him, and hold him. Back then, everything was so innocent and simple. Now... I think I might love Haru, but I don't want to ruin what we have. I don't know what he feels though.  
"Haru, why haven't you said anything about my confession?" I ask him. He stops eating and looks at me. "I know it isn't really normal to love your best friend and I get if you think it's weird but..." I fell silent and looked at him, waiting for the answer.  
"... I'm in love with my best friend too." Haru says, honesty in his blue eyes. I blush and my eyes widen a bit. Haru then leans forward and kisses me softly. I kiss him back hesitantly. We're kissing... I'm kissing my best friend. "I love you Makoto." He says when he pulls away. I smile brightly at him. "I love you too, Haru."~


End file.
